Capture Specialist (class)
Capture Specialist The capture specialist is a talented mechanic. They intimately know the technology implemented in any type of Poke Ball and can improve their capture rates with a small bit of tweaking. Even after a wild pokemon breaks out of a poke ball after a failed attempt at capture, a Capture Specialist can quickly rebuild a poke ball with very little effort or expense. A Capture Specialist’s natural and one true calling is finding every wild and adding them to his or her collection. The mastery of poke ball knowledge makes it easier for a Capture Specialist to catch them all. Cross Classing Juggler: Capture Specialist, 16 STR Type Ace: Capture Specialist, Caught 10 Pokemon of the same Elemental Type (You must choose the Type that was Caught 10 times for Type Ace) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Capture Specialist Gifted Features 'Capture Point' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: Subtract either half of your DEX modifier or half of your INT modifier from your d100 rolls when throwing any Poke Ball. 'Poke Ball Repair' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any Poke Ball that has failed to capture a pokemon and broke. Effect: Roll d20 and add your DEX and INT modifiers to the roll. If the total exceeds 15, the Poke Ball is fixed and is treated as if it had not broken. Blunt Weapons User Pole Weapons User Throwing Weapons User Capture Specialist Features 'Ball Buyer' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, spent a total of 8500 on any Poke Balls Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may buy basic Poke Balls at 75% off at any Poke Mart. If they are more then 150 after the discount, you still only need to pay 150 . 'Catch Combo' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, has captured 10 pokemon Free Action League Ilegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball on the turn after you’ve captured a pokemon. Effect: Use your Capture Point Feature twice when rolling 1d100 during the capture check. If you have Capture Point +, Capture Point X or Capture Point Max, use that Feature twice instead. 'Bean Ball' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, Curve Ball, 19 DEX Free Action League Ilegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: You may deal X damage to the target you are throwing a Poke Ball at where X is your DEX modifier doubled. The target’s Defense or Special Defense cannot reduce this damage. 'Curve Ball' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, 16 DEX Free Action League Ilegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: You may deal X damage to the target you are throwing a Poke Ball at where X is your DEX modifier. The target’s Defense or Special Defense cannot reduce this damage. 'Capture Point Max' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, Capture Point + Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: Subtract your DEX modifier and your INT modifier from your d100 roll when throwing any Poke Ball. This Feature replaces Capture Point +. 'Capture Point +' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, 15 INT, 15 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: Subtract both half of your DEX modifier and half of your INT modifier from your d100 rolls when throwing any Poke Ball. This Feature replaces Capture Point. 'False Swipe Tutor' Prerequsites: Capture Specialist, a pokemon with the Move False Swipe, 18 INT Free Action League Ilegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon who is leveling up to a level evenly divisible by 5. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the total exceeds 15, the pokemon learns the Move, False Swipe. Once you successfully use False Swipe Tutor on a pokemon, False Swipe Tutor may not target that pokemon ever again. 'Poke Ball Fix' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist, 16 INT Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any Poke Ball that has failed to capture a pokemon and broke. Effect: The Poke Ball is fixed and is treated as if it had not broken. 'Prophetic Catch' Prerequisites: Capture Specialist Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: At the beginning of each day, choose an Elemental Type and pick between INT modifier or DEX modifier. For twelve hours, any time you throw Poke Ball at the chosen type, subtract the chosen modifier from you capture roll until you catch a Pokemon of the chosen Elemental Type that day. You may take Prophetic Catch multiple times. When using Prophetic Catch multiple times, you may not pick an Elemental Type you have already picked that day. Category:Base Classes